Phantom's New Solutions
by hunter81095
Summary: Danny saves Dani from his father but has to give up his secret in the process, they try to escape into the Ghost Zone, but in a last ditch attempt to catch the two halfas, the two end up in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here Inviso-Billie! I only want to destroy you molecule by molecule!" A large man in an orange jumpsuit yelled as he tried to punch the ghost he was chasing with a pair of white and green gauntlets.

"My name isn't Inviso-Billie! It's Dani! Dani Phantom! With an I! Sheesh, when will people start listening?" Dani yelled back as her pursuer continually tried to beat her with his Ghost Gloves. Realizing getting away wasn't exactly something she'd be able to do soon, Dani went intangible as the ghost hunter's glove flew directly through her. "Haha! Missed me!" She mocked as Jack suddenly grinned widely.

"Did I?" He hit a button on the end of the gloves, forcing Dani back into corporeal form and causing her get stuck in it's grasp. "Now then, let's go have a long painful talk back at my lab!" He exclaimed excitedly as he walked cheerily down the streets of Amity Park. Dani was having none of it though as she continually struggled against the grip of the gauntlets, even though it was futile. Jack was getting fed up with the tenacity of the Phantom though, and simply decided on knocking her out, which much to the ghost hunter's surprise caused two blue rings to form around the ghost, transforming her from the white haired, green eyed specter, into a black haired, blue eyed, human girl! Jack went wide eyed at this and ran back home to strap her into an Fenton Dissecting Table (It was just a normal metal table with clamps and the word "Fenton" on it.).

* * *

Dani woke up groggily, trying to move her arms up to her eyes, which much to her horror, where trapped in some sort of green energy field shaped like shackles. Trying not to panic, she tried to go intangible, only for it to fail, she tried firing ghost rays to no effect, and yanking with her superhuman strength but only making her wrists sore in her efforts. To top it all off, her black hair was blocking her eyes.

Wait, black hair?

This won't be good.

She gasped as the man who took her here walked in with a merry air about him.

"Ahh, I see you're awake now! Good! It means I get to hop right on my experiments to see what makes the ghost girl tick" he said with a chuckle as he sat down on a stool next to her and grabbed assorted tools off of a small table next to the one she was strapped to. Jack Fenton immediately took a scalpel to the the poor girls arm, cutting a one inch sample off of it as she grunted in pain. He then took a small syringe and began to take a few vials of her blood for Maddie to study later. As he finished this, he pulled out a small green and silver device, and stabbed her with the sparking prongs at the end, causing her to writhe about in pain while yanking against her shackles. Against her will, she transformed to her ghost form as he took the scalpel back to her skin again, this time on her exposed belly as he cut a gash up the middle of it, from where her shirt ended, and her pants began was now a bloody cut that caused her to scream in pain when she heard a voice that was like music to her ears in this situation.

"Dad? What was that? You alright?" The voice of a teenage boy shouted down the stairway.

"Yes, Danny I'm fine! This ghost isn't though!" He shouted back as he went back to humming a merry tune. Dani did the only thing left she could do in the situation;

She yelled.

"Danny! Help!"

Then her world went to black.

* * *

Danny Fenton was now worried.

He knew that scream the first time he heard it, it belonged to his now stabilized clone, Dani Phantom. Of course, her yelling for him is what caused his concern. Dani was just as strong as Danny was, and could use her powers just as effectively as he could use his, the fact she was screaming for help was enough to cause him alarm. Taking a quick look around the room to make sure no one but Jazz would see him, he silently panicked when his mother was in the same room as him, looking in his direction. Without time to distract her, he decided to just run down the stairs and see what his Dad had done, then go from there. He walked through the threshold of the basement and tried not to vomit at what he saw.

Dani was strapped to a metal table with ectoplasm chains holding her down to it, rendering her powers nearly useless, and even Dani wasn't strong enough to brute force her way out of them. Jack was seeming having sadistic glee at harming the younger girl, poking and prodding at her with all sorts of different tools that Danny couldn't immediately recognize as he moved to stop him.

"Dad! Stop this now!" He said in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

"Oh son look! It's Inviso-Billie! I get to experiment with a half ghost! Wanna watch?" He said as he took a glowing green sample from Dani's torso. Danny sighed as he realized what he had to do in the situation. He put his arms in the air and two white rings formed around him, his hair went white, and his eyes turned green, his normal shirt and jeans were transformed into the signature black and white jumpsuit he wore as a ghost and he took a fighting stance as his dad stared wide eyed at him. "Well, I get to experiment with two half ghosts today! Even better!" He said excitedly as he took out the Fenton Thermos in one hand, and a small cylindrical device in the other.

"No! I don't wanna fight you! Look at what you're doing! This girl is half ghost and half girl! If you harm her anymore you'd be a murderer! Dani Phantom is a human with ghost powers! Stop this idiocy now!" Danny shouted as he dodged a laser from the device and narrowly avoided the Fenton Thermos' blue containment ray.

"That' exactly why I must experiment with her! Think of all the things I could learn if I were to rip her to pieces molecule by molecule!"

"I really didn't wanna do this, sorry Dad." With that, Danny fired a ghost ray at his old man, sending him flying into a wall and causing his scalpel to clatter across the floor and under a table. Danny grabbed his clone as quickly as he could and ran towards the ghost portal, punching in a code and a coordinate to get her to the safer ends of the Far Frozen where she'd be safe as she recovered.

The large silver portal came to life, the yellow and black blast doors slid open as a portal of green energy took their place. Danny made sure his charge was safe on his shoulder as he prepared to jump in.

Jack Fenton was recovering from the blow dealt to him by the Phantom when he saw the portal fizzle to life, he grabbed the only thing in reach at the time, the Fenton Thermos, and fired at the two.

It started closing in.

Danny jumped.

The blue energy collided with the Green portal, causing it to change colors as it tried to stabilize the portal as the two half ghosts jumped through it. It shifted between it's normal eerie green, to a brown, to black, and finally turned red as Danny crossed the threshold where the portal ended and the Ghost Zone began, but something was wrong.

Dani wasn't there.

He looked frantically around his area, and instead of the green and white glows of the Far Frozen, he was falling into a clearing, the sky was blue, and the sun was beating down on him. He tried to think of where he could be but kept coming to the same conclusion.

He wasn't in the Ghost Zone, and Dani wasn't with him.

The snow haired teen screamed in defeat as he noticed the only evidence of her being there. A long snow white strand of hair on his shoulder, and an ectoplasm stain, mixed with blood on his glove. He landed on the ground and switched back to human form as he felt his strength leave his body and collapsed to his knees, unaware of his lilac eyed spectator.

* * *

Dani was screaming.

Not in defeat, or in pain, but out of fear.

She was falling through some weird vortex that kept switching colors, green to red, to black, to brown, and back again as she tumbled helplessly through it as she fell. She couldn't summon her ghost form for some reason as she fell, and she doubted it would help her anyways, even then she'd only be strong enough to hover, float, or go intangible, those wouldn't exactly be very useful while in the middle of this thing. So she fell.

And fell.

And fell some more.

After what seemed like hours of trying not to throw up, lose consciousness, or die, the vortex finally deposited her a few hundred feet above a small wooded area. She started falling as she realized the danger she was in and finally managed to go ghost as she fell, hoping to slow her descent to a much more manageable one.

Two white rings appeared around her as she focused while descending, her black hair went white as snow, her eyes went from a piercing blue to an eerie green, her blue hoodie turned into a black and white crop top, and her red shorts turned into a pair of black and white pants that seamlessly transitioned into her boots. She went intangible as she fell, holding onto consciousness ever so slightly as she phased through trees and became corporeal just a few feet above the ground. She went down on a knee and in her last moments of awareness, turned back to normal as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

What she didn't notice was a pair of silver and lilac eyes watching her from a bush.

* * *

"Ruby! Slow down!" The older girl said as she chased her thirteen year old brunette sister through the woods of their hometown, Patch Island.

"Oh, hurry up Yang! I swear I saw it! That thunder you heard was coming from here and I saw a weird green swirl thingy! Come on!" She shouted back at her older sister as she pushed through the bushes and zipped around the trees with practiced ease. She came to a halt near the bushes that lead out to the clearing where the noise was coming from as her blonde older sister caught up with her, panting as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "So, wanna look through the bushes and see what's going on?" Ruby said as she hiked her thumb in the direction of the clearing. Yang just nodded while still panting and the two moved the bush's branches aside as they watched.

They definitely weren't expecting what they saw.

The thunder roared again as a large swirling green vortex ripped open far above the trees as a red and blue speck fell out of it. They watched in awe, which turned to horror when they saw the speck get larger and realized it was a girl that was Ruby's age at most. They continued watching helplessly as she plummeted before seeing something that they swore they imagined.

The black haired girl that was falling seemed to flatten out and go into a skydiving form as she fell, two white rings appeared around her midsection as her clothes changed into a black and white crop top with a matching pair of boots and pants, her hair turned white, and she seemed to phase almost out existence as she went through the trees without even touching them. She turned back into a fully formed being as she hovered a few feet above the ground, holding her head as if she was about to faint, which if her horrific looking injuries were any indicator, she was. She hit the ground on one knee as she sighed and fell over, and with a brilliant flash of light she looked like the black haired girl that had fallen through the portal.

Ruby and Yang screamed in surprise as they ran up to her, Ruby shook her slightly, trying to get her to wake up as she laid there. Yang pushed her aside and checked her pulse, sighing in relief when she realized it was still normal. "Okay Ruby, I've got standard First Aid Training thanks to Signal, but I'm going to need your help, I'm going to cradle her head and carry her top half, you grab her legs and elevate them. She passed out from exhaustion, so we should take her home. We'll explain to Dad why there's an odd transforming girl on his couch when he gets home" she said in a serious tone as she grabbed the smaller raven haired girl's upper half, keeping her head secure against her chest, as Ruby grabbed her legs and started walking back towards their house.

"I'll hope she'll be okay..." Ruby said worriedly as the two carried the injured girl back through the woods.

"She'll be fine, she's extremely strong, I can feel it" Yang said, trying to reassure Ruby as they slowly made their way out of the forest.

* * *

Taiyang Xiao Long was the embodiment of a great Huntsman. Strong, vigilant, smart, cunning, wise, and almost impossible to surprise. That being said, the seasoned Huntsman was now thoroughly surprised at the events that transpired. He'd been sent to investigate an anomaly that had appeared in the northern reaches of the Island of Patch, where he lived and worked at the acclaimed Signal Academy. He'd been tracking the energy signatures through the woods for a while now, finally coming upon a small clearing where the anomaly was originating from when he saw one of the weirder things of his life right in front of him. A teenage boy, no older than his fifteen year old daughter, Yang, was floating down from the sky, a strange ethereal glow about him as he lowered himself down. The boy had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a weird shaped D emblem on it.

Taiyang watched him as he descended, turning into some incorporeal form and then went back to normal form as soon as he hit the ground. He seemed to look around confused for a few moments before collapsing and losing consciousness, but as soon as his head hit the ground, two white rings appeared around him, and after a flash of light the boy was in the same position as before, but instead of his snow white hair and jumpsuit he had black hair, along with a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a red oval in the center.

Snapping back to his senses, the lilac eyed man checked Danny's pulse and aura, and almost recoiled with surprise. This boy had far more aura than even he did! He must have trained extremely hard for an impossibly long amount of time in order to have anywhere near that much! This boy had some explaining to do once he woke up. ' _It must have been a hell of a trip though, his aura is almost completely drained_ ' Taiyang thought to himself as he carried the boy bridal style towards his home, it wasn't too far, and he figured since he only had aura exhaustion, he'd be fine laying on the couch for a few hours until he woke up. That and he didn't want to carry the boy all the way back to Signal. So he hiked in the direction of his home and hummed a merry tune along the way.

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked through the doors carefully carrying the girl, making sure they didn't jostle her too much as they set her carefully on the love seat, and pulled a blanket over her shoulders as Yang checked her pulse again, this time checking her aura and being extremely surprised and confused at the same time. Ruby noticed this look and looked at her older sister with her head cocked to the side. "Is something wrong Yang? Should we be worried?" She asked with a now sad tone to her voice as Yang looked back at her and shook her head frantically.

"No no no! Nothing like that Ruby! It's just, her aura...it's locked but she's able to do what she did while she fell and she seems to have only fainted. Her pulse is normal, and the wounds are stitching themselves shut just like how your aura does when you get injured in battle, yet I can feel that it's locked. She's got a lot of the stuff too Ruby, like more than Dad even. I've never read anything about this or seen anything like it before, we'll have to ask Dad when he gets home" she said as she sat down next to the girl with an odd expression on her face. "Still, I wonder how she did those things with her aura locked..." Yang said as the two sisters sat on either side of the weird girl who had quite literally fell into their lives.

"How long do you think Dad will be Yang?" Ruby asked as her sister checked her watch.

"A couple hours tops" she replied, as she looked over at the girl on the couch, then the door burst open as a tall blonde man with lilac eyes came through it carrying a black haired boy dressed in a white shirt with red accents and blue jeans. "Or he could be here now, hey Dad!" Yang said as she hopped up and ran to help him with the boy in his arms. "Who's this?"

"Well you know how I said they sent me to the woods to look for an anomaly?" The girls nodded.

"Well, this boy came from it...what's with the girl on the couch?" Taiyang said as he finally noticed the slumbering teen.

"She fell from a big green swirly thing we saw in the forest!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did she, this boy did the same...the two look awfully similar, think they're related?" Taiyang said to no one in particular as he laid the boy down on a couch opposite the love seat the girl was on. "Any idea why she passed out Yang?"

"Well when she fell, she was covered in all sorts of cuts and gashes, that were way to precise to be from Grimm...she had to be in some form of fight, and she did this weird transformation thing, where her eyes turned green, her clothes changed, and her hair turned white and fell through the trees somehow without touching them..." Yang said slowly, explaining the circumstances. Taiyang nodded as he looked over the girl and seemed shocked.

"Do you feel the aura coming off these two, girls?" Yang nodded and Ruby did shortly after closing her eyes and focusing on the two. "They both have more than me, but are easily your ages, yet they both seem to be locked...Yang?" The blonde girl looked over at her father. "Didn't you say she was covered in cuts and gashes when she landed?" Yang nodded. "How is possible that her aura could heal her when it's still locked, same with the boy's. It doesn't make sense they can both transform like that if their auras are locked, so it can't be their semblances..." he had an idea as he placed a hand over the boy's head. "Yang, since you have a large amount of aura, I need you to unlock the girl's, and I'll unlock the boy's since he has more. I'm sorry, but if we want them to wake up soon, we need to unlock the power of their souls completely" he said as Yang nodded and placed a hand on the girl's forehead and another on her chest. The two took a breath to focus and spoke at the same time.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality"_

A faint orange aura came off of Yang and floated towards the girl, while a yellow one came off their father and floated to the boy.

" _Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_

A faint green glow started to come off of the boy, and a silver one off of the girl.

" _Infinite in distance and unbound by death_ "

The glows from the four started to brighten, causing Ruby to cover her eyes and flare her aura involuntarily.

" _I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_ "

The two Xiao Longs fell over and started panting at the exertion of their auras in the kick starting of the two others' aura production. They slowly pulled themselves up into a chair with Ruby's assistance. The three then gawked as the two began to stir, their hair changing from black to white and their eyes going from the piercing blue to the eerie green and their clothes changing once again. They sat up and looked at each other, then noticed the three spectators and looked mortified.

* * *

Danny was panicking, not because of Dani, she was fine, she was right across from him in the same state he was. The two had undoubtedly turned back to normal once they passed out, but when they woke up they felt stronger than normal and they immediately went ghost upon regaining consciousness. Danny hadn't failed to notice the faint green coming off of his hands, or the silver on Dani's. Before he had time to question this odd new power, he did the first thing that came to mind.

"So uhhhh you guys didn't see anything, right?" Danny asked while rubbing the back of his neck. The three nodded, confirming they had seen him go ghost. "Uhhhh we can explain..." he trailed off as Dani immediately picked up where he left off.

"It's a trick of the light!" Dani blurted out as Danny nodded in affirmation. The three didn't look convinced by it though.

"Now you two, all three of us saw the both of you change as you fell from that green portal that appeared over the forest, mind telling us where you're from?" The tall blonde man with purple eyes said. The two stuttered as they realized that they were revealed as half ghosts...and they didn't seem to care. They weren't scared, trying to rip them apart molecule by molecule, or acting hostile towards them...and they let off this power vaguely similar to his and Dani's, but nowhere near the same. Danny let out a sigh as he looked over to Dani for confirmation on her being okay with telling the truth which she nodded at, and focused on changing back to normal and began to speak.

"We're from Amity Park, we were running from my dad, a ghost hunting expert who was experimenting on Dani, my clone" the three cocked an eyebrow at that but seemingly decided it made about as much sense as the rest of what he said and let him continue. "I grabbed her and went through the Ghost Portal in the basement of our house as my father managed to do something that messed with it and we ended up here. I gotta hand it to ya, you're the first people I've not been able to trick about my powers..." he said with a nervous grin as a faint green covered his body again causing Danny to look at it with his head cocked to the side. "What is this stuff?" He seemingly asked the air.

"That's aura, it's the manifestation of your soul, you have a lot more than any other person here does, and I want you to explain why you just blatantly lied to the people who saved your lives out there about your origins. Amity Park? Ghost Portal? Ghost Hunters? We aren't dumb you know" the blonde girl said this time. Danny swore he saw her eyes turn red and the power from her increase. "Well? Explain!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not lying I swear! I'm half boy, half ghost, and I'm from a small town called Amity Park in the United States! I swear! Where are we if we aren't in America then? Europe?"

The three shook their heads.

"Australia?"

They shook them again.

"Africa?"

Three heads shook.

"Asia?"

He got a shake of the head again.

"Earth in general?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we?" He asked, seemingly exasperated at the fact he had no idea where he was.

"You're on the Island of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale, on the planet Remnant." The blonde man said again. "You want us to believe you're from another dimension or something?" He asked with an odd expression on his face.

"It appears that way to us" Dani said, still in her ghost form, cradling her head in her black and white gloved hands. "I don't think either of us know a thing you just said, at all."

"She's right, I've got no idea what you're talking about. Remnant, Vale, Patch, Kingdoms, it makes no sense to me" Danny chipped in. "So yeah, I guess we're from another dimension" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, convince us then, tell us about yourself and your world" the small brunette girl finally spoke in a shy tone. Danny sighed and nodded as he began telling his tale, from the accident that gave him his powers, his first fights, how he learned new powers and about his best friends, Sam and Tucker. He teared up at that though, realizing he might never see them again. He talked for a couple of hours, talking of his different enemies, from the pathetically weak Box Ghost, to his arch enemy Vlad Masters, who was also part ghost and human like him. He then talked about his allies in the ghost world as well, from the powerful Wulf, who could rip open portals to the Ghost Zone and Earth with his claws, to the even more powerful Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time. When he wound up his tale about his adventures, including how Dani was created, Ruby was sad, her sister was frowning, and their father looked the same he'd looked for the past few hours, pensive.

Taiyang finally sighed as he put a hand on his forehead. "I don't think you're lying, neither of you had shown any signs of it, and that portal thing did look and feel completely wrong in all ways, so I guess we have no choice but to believe you for now" he said as he looked at the two. "I think it's safe to say neither of you have anywhere to go for the night?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as both shook their heads. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice for now, you can stay here on one condition." They both looked at him with their heads cocked to the side in confusion. "You either become Hunter and Huntress, or you get jobs. Considering you both popped out of a portal that led to another dimension, I'm going to assume you can't make up a story to get a job easily, so I guess you'll both be heading to Signal with my girls here. I'll look into making some creative tales for your powers and help you two learn to control your auras a little easier, though the both of you are already showing great restraint of your power" he stated as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. "How do you manage that?"

"Well, this aura stuff isn't much different from our other powers honestly. We've learned how to control them and keep them under control until we're ready to use it, this is no different really" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for letting us stay Mr...uhhh we didn't get yours or your daughter's names sir..." he trailed off as he eyed the three of them.

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, and you're welcome" he said as he chuckled and headed back into the kitchen. The blonde one perked up and waved and introduced herself with a goofy grin.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long! Official Badass!" She said with extreme gusto. The brunette one moved forward hugging her cape.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Yang's sister" she said shyly as she looked at the floor. "What are your names?" The two half ghosts smiled and introduced themselves.

"I'm Danny F-" he cut himself off, remembering what his father tried to do to him and Dani, and his eyes flashed green for a split second before he continued. "Danny Phantom" he said, deciding it best to just be called by his superhero name rather than his real name.

"I'm Dani Phantom, with an I" she said with a smirk as the two looked at her weird to which she replied by pointing at Danny. "I'm his clone remember?" They conceded that point.

"So to make it easier for us to speak to the one we mean to for now, can we just call you Dan?" Yang pointed at Danny who visibly flinched and grabbed his knees. Dani's eyes widened at the name and quickly floated over and covered Yang's mouth.

"Do NOT call him that! It brings back incredibly bad memories for him" she whispered to the both of them. Danny took a few deep breaths and calmed down before speaking.

"It's fine, you had no way of knowing, just uhh call me Phantom and her Dani. It's fine"he said as he uncurled himself and went ghost again. "How long until dinner?"

"I dunno, probably about twenty minutes, why?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I was gonna go for a quick flight, wanna come with?" Danny asked as he held his spectral hand out to Ruby, who looked apprehensively at it.

"You sure it's safe?" She asked, clearly excited and wanting to do it, but also not so sure at the same time.

"It's perfectly safe, I carry Sam and Tuck all the time! Ghost powers do have their advantages you know"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you come into our house, we treat you like guests, and now you're trying to fly off with my sister? Who do you think you are?" Yang cut into the conversation.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! I don't need you to protect me!" Ruby whined as Danny smirked.

"I can carry the both of you easily" Danny said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you just say so, Ghost boy? Let's go!" Yang said excitedly as she took one of Danny's hands while Ruby took the other. "Uhhhh what about the ceiling? Shouldn't we go outside..." Yang trailed off as Danny took off intangibly through the house and stopped them right above the roof.

* * *

"Ghost powers Yang, remember?" Danny said with a smirk as they took off over Patch, Danny and Dani enjoying the sights while Yang and Ruby were just enjoying the breeze in their face.

"R-right" Yang stammered out as she looked down upon her hometown, enjoying their flight more by the minute. "So Danny, you got a special girl back home?" She asked, interrupting the silence and watched Danny's ghostly face blush.

"W-what? W-w-w-what kind of question is that?" Danny stuttered out, making sure to keep his head pointed directly ahead, lest Yang see his blush.

"So do ya Danny-boy?" Yang asked waggling her eyebrows at him.

"I will drop you."

"I'll shut up now."

As the four were flying through the sky peacefully, Yang and Ruby getting more and more ecstatic as they went, a blue mist came out of Danny and Dani's mouths.

"Oh no..." the two halfas said in unison as the sisters looked at them quizzically.

"What is it Danny?" Ruby asked, noting the annoyance on their faces.

"It's a ghost..." Danny said, as he started scanning the forest below them.

* * *

 **A/N Well, that was a fun time. I love the idea of Danny PhantomxRWBY Crossovers, and there's a lack of them on here, I figured I might as well write one! I don't know about pairings, I was going to stick with SamxDanny implied if I don't bring her into the story, or make it happen if I do bring her in, but leave your opinions in a review or a PM if you think I should stick with Sam x Danny, and bring her and Valerie, or her and Tucker into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a what now?" Yang asked, confusion evident on her face as they shot down into the forest, Danny's and Dani's eyes scanning carefully, glowing a brighter otherworldly green as they flew.

"It's a ghost Yang, are you seriously questioning that? You've been flying with a ghost for the past five minutes and you are seriously questioning if there is one?" Danny asked, shouting over the wind blowing through their faces.

"Excuse me ghost boy! I've never seen a real ghost before today so yes I am a little bit on the skeptical side of things!" Yang shouted back as they went intangible as Danny flew them through a tree.

"Have you seen it yet?" Danny shouted towards his clone

"No! I think we're getting closer though!" Dani yelled over to them, going higher to look around for the disturbance. "I see it Danny! Over here!" Danny flew up to meet with his clone and the two halfas along with their human friends looked over at the clearing that Dani had pointed to.

In it stood a ethereal looking creature wearing a billowing purple cloak, seemingly staring into the distance with large yellow eyes. A pair of tiger ears swiveled on it's head as if listening for something while it continued with a thousand yard stare into the vast darkness of the forest. It's skin glowed an otherworldly green as it's head snapped up and looked at the two halfas, before one of it's clawed green hands shot a purple blast towards them.

Danny and his clone quickly dodged the blast, and the older halfa quickly dipped into the woods dropping the two sisters behind a bush and telling them to stay there.

"No way! We wanna help!" Ruby whined while Yang nodded.

"What are you going to do? It's. A. Ghost! Unless you're hiding a Fenton Thermos in your cloak then you aren't going to be much help right now!" Danny said as he glared at them.

"We can still fight it! If we can touch you, I can punch it!" Yang said, bringing her fists up in a boxer's stance.

"Yang. Try to hit me." Danny said as Yang looked at him in confusion. "Do it." He said in an even voice as she threw her fist towards him as fast as she could without her weapon. Danny simply went intangible and yawned as it passed harmlessly through him and he looked at her with an annoyed glare. "See what I mean now?" Yang nodded dejectedly. "Good, now I'm going to go help Dani with this ghost and hope we can find a way to get him out of here and send him back to the Ghost Zone. Stay put" and with that he flew off to help his clone take care of the annoying faunus specter.

Meanwhile...

Dani was slightly annoyed at this ghost, what did those two sisters call the people with animal parts? Gah, it didn't matter. Dani was annoyed at the ghost, it seemed to fire Ghost Rays at her seemingly endlessly as it forced her on the defensive, she didn't really understand how it got here, but that didn't matter at the moment. She went invisible and intangible as she ducked through the ground and popped up behind it before slamming it in the back with an Ghost Ray as Danny finally made it.

"About time you got here Danny!" The younger halfa yelled to the spectral superhero as he punched the ghost into the ground.

"Yeah well, I had to explain exactly why you can't fight a ghost with just your fists" Danny replied as he used his ice powers to freeze the ghost in place. "Who are you?" He asked as the ghost simple glared at him again.

"I will be equal!" He shouted as he broke free and punched Danny, sending him careening through the forest, barely going intangible in time to not break his spine against the trees.

"I would make a witty comeback to that, but you just made me mad!" He shouted as he came speeding towards the ghost in a full body tackle as he shot it in the face point blank with an Ghost Ray. The ghost stayed on the ground this time, as unconscious as a ghost gets, while Danny called upon his ice once again to freeze the faunus to the ground. "So Dani, what do we do with him? We don't exactly have a Fenton Thermos, and once he regains some power he'll just fly off and go cause some more damage" Danny said as he looked over the ghost they'd just beaten.

"Well we could do what your dad was going to do to me and rip it to pieces molecule by molecule" Danny glared at her in return. "Well we don't really have a choice do we? It's not like there's a ghost portal and a Fenton Thermos in your back pocket!" Danny sighed.

"You're right, we don't have a choice right now, and as much as I hate to do it, we don't really have much of a choice rather than simply reducing it to Ectoplasm and then keeping it from contaminating something or keep it from reforming" Danny conceded as he prepared an extremely large Ghost Ray. "Sorry about this, but you just had to be a bad guy" Danny sighed as he fired it at the ghost, reducing it to a puddle of green goop while the two sisters finally came into the clearing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Yang and Ruby said in a chorus as the two halfas looked around for something to put the ectoplasm into. "What are you doing with that green stuff?" Ruby asked innocently.

"This" he motioned towards pile of goop that was formerly known as a ghost, "Is the ghost. We didn't have any sort of containment device, and I'm fairly sure there isn't a ghost portal on your planet. We didn't get much of a choice in the matter, but we had to do this whether we liked it or not" Danny said as he found a glass jar that had been discarded in the woods for some reason and scooped the ghost's energy into it. "Don't open this, it's toxic to humans and it can reform around you, causing it to possess you, or worse." Danny said seriously as he handed the jar to Yang who secured it on her belt.

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Yang said in a concerned tone.

"It can reform around you and use your energy to reform physically, causing it to kill you and use your body as it's own. It's far worse than possession, trust me" Danny said as he held out an arm to either of the girls. "Now let's get you two home, I think it's past time for dinner" he said as the two sisters realized what time it was.

"Dad's gonna be worried, we've been gone for half an hour" Ruby said in a worried tone as they soared over the Island of Patch.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We'll be back there in about ten seconds" Danny said as he started diving towards the house's roof.

"Danny! Wait!" Yang shouted as they went intangible through the roof and landed in the small dining room where Taiyang was pacing impatiently, five plates of steaming food waiting to be eaten on the table. "Oh, hey Dad" Yang said sheepishly as Ruby hid behind her older sister.

"Where have you four been?" Taiyang asked, his patience wearing slightly thin with the four teens. He'd known the two he had taken in were odd, but they disappeared with his daughters and had shown up late to dinner as well? He was feeling a little irritated to say the least.

"Well, you see sir, Dani and I wanted to go for a flight, and I offered the girls to go with me, but on the way back we kinda, sort of, ran into..a ghost" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile as he showed the tall man the jar on Yang's waist.

"What is this stuff in the jar Danny?" Taiyang asked the older halfa as he took the jar from his eldest daughter and eyed it suspiciously. "Is it hazardous?"

"Not in the jar it's not, just keep it in there and find a nice safe place to put it. Bury it in the yard, put it in a safe, just don't open the jar" Danny said as he rattled off more ways to keep the ectoplasm from getting places it shouldn't. Taiyang just nodded before he felt the need to speak up again;

"So this is seriously what you do with your life?" He asked, a slight sense of concern in his voice.

"Yeah basically, I'm the best ghost hunter and super hero there is back home, I feel like it's my responsibility to keep them under control, I just feel kinda bad about how I have to go about it now. Unless someone on this planet has a ghost portal, I can't exactly do much other than reduce them to ectoplasm and then put them in a jar, not exactly the nicest way to deal with ghosts" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Taiyang rolled the jar around in his hands before he looked back up at him.

"I feel bad for ya kid, fifteen and saving the world almost by yourself, nobody should have to do that" he said as he went and put the jar of ectoplasm on a shelf with a pile of graded papers and his weapon. "I'll help the best I can though, I'll keep the containment of this stuff in mind until you can recreate this thermos thing you keep talking about, don't worry about a thing" he said as he patted the halfas on the shoulder. "Just don't get my girls hurt, okay?" Taiyang suddenly turned around with a serious glint in his eyes. Danny winced at the sight, the glare reminded him of Paulina's dad when he took her to the dance his freshman year.

"Y-Yes sir! I won't let them get hurt, I promise!" He said with a mock salute as he turned around, seemingly satisfied with Danny's reaction to his threat. "Is he always like this with boys around you two?"

"Yup" Yang said, popping the "p". "Don't let it get to you though Ghost Boy, I'm sure we'll getting along just fiiiinnneeee" she said, drawing out the last word as she rubbed against his side suggestively. Danny immediately blushed before going intangible and backing away from her, sending her face first into the ground.

"Gahhh Yang! Don't do that!" Danny said as he tried to stop stuttering and falling over his words. Yang looked at him with mock puppy dog eyes before she burst out laughing at the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh...O...Oum! Yang managed to get out between laughs at Danny's expense, Dani joining in while Ruby just looked confused. "Superhero, half ghost, and savior of his own world and he gets more easily embarrassed than Rubes!" Yang continued to giggle and smile at the boy's reaction while Danny went invisible to hide the rosy tint on his cheeks.

"He's only acting like that because he's dating his friend Sam" Dani said offhandedly causing her to get pulled in the air by the invisible force of Danny Phantom.

"Sam's not my girlfriend!" Danny said in a tone that was somewhere between anger and crippling embarrassment. "Sam's my best friend! Just like she has been since second grade! Sheesh!" Danny said as he sat Dani in a chair at the dining room table while he became visible at the one next to her. Ruby just looked more confused.

"Why do you pick on him about his friend Sam if she's just his friend?" Ruby asked innocently causing Dani to laugh and Yang to giggle.

"You've not met Sam, Ruby. Those two are going to end up dating at some point, even if it takes the end of the world to cause it." Dani said in a teasing tone at her 'brother's' expense.

"I've never met the girl and even I can tell that!" Yang said, still in a fit of giggles at finding a new subject to pick on Danny with.

"That's enough picking on the boy Yang" Taiyang said in an authoritative tone as he walked in the room once again, taking his seat at the table. "Now that you're done torturing the poor boy, let's eat."

The five ate their dinner in almost complete silence, the occasional short conversation was struck up between the sisters and their father, asking how their days went before it was interrupted by the two phantoms, and they would occasionally ask for more details about them so Taiyang could more easily get them into Signal, which he assured them he would do. He mentioned that he was good friends with the Headmistress, Professor Fields, who may act strict, but was more than happy to make accommodations for extraordinary talent such as Danny and Dani. He managed to make both of them a backstory, and explained what would be expected of them in the combat school, as well as how their admission test would go before sending Dani off to bunk with Ruby, and Danny to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned all night, nightmares that felt more like visions filling his head as he tried to rest, but every time he closed his eyes, he would be looking down on Sam and Tucker in his parent's lab, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sam, where in the Ghost Zone do you think Danny and Dani ended up? I mean, he could be anywhere!" Tucker said, trying to focus on the map of the Ghost Zone they had made.

"I don't know Tucker, but I bet we can recreate it if we go through it the exact same way as Danny and Dani did!" Sam said as she flashed a Fenton Thermos at him.

"Sam, I don't think that's such a good idea...I mean, who knows what could happen if we went through it like that? We're not half ghost like those two, and we could die without the same amount of endurance that those two have because of it!" Tucker said, sweating profusely at the thought of the two of them going through it like that.

"We'll be fine! We've walked through the portal before, so why don't you just go read the portal output over there" Sam pushed Tucker over to the dials next to the portal, "I'll just grab a few weapons and a few thermoses to give to those two when we get there, and then..." Sam hit the button on a thermos she had aimed at the portal and watched it transform into a cataclysmic maelstrom of energy instead of a Ghost Portal.

"Sam...I don't think we should go through there..." Tucker said, inching towards the stairs uneasily as Sam watched the portal change colors before striding over to Tucker, an innocent smile with an expression of anger hidden underneath as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't be silly Tucker, we're Danny and Dani's friends, right?" Sam asked sweetly, to which Tucker nodded quickly and defensively.

"O-o-of c-c-course we are Sam! I didn't say we weren't!" Tucker stuttered out.

"Doesn't that mean we would do anything to find him and make sure he was okay?"

"Y-yes?"

"Then stop complaining and let's go!" Sam shouted out as she grabbed Tucker and yanked him through the portal before he could protest, leaving him to only resort to screaming like a little girl.

Danny woke up with a start, it was just a dream, right? Surely they wouldn't go through the portal unprotected in the same way him and Dani had, would they?

Then again, this was good ol' idealistic, acts purely on emotion in times of stress Sam, she probably would. Which meant he'd have to ask Taiyang to be on the lookout for the same type of anomaly that brought the two phantoms here in the first place...provided they even landed in the same place.

* * *

As it turned out, school on Remnant was at least three times as cool as school back home. Fighting, figuring out how the world worked, and it wasn't being taught by Mr. Lancer! Overall, Danny couldn't complain about it. Especially since the year he was in would be going out on supervised outings into the nearby forests soon. Danny ended up performing at Signal very much like he did at Casper High. That would be he performed averagely, well except in Combat practice, his teachers, who believed him and Dani, his "sister", (seeing as how the people on Remnant were far too smart to fall for the "cousin" story) were prodigies raised outside the Kingdoms that Taiyang had personally recommended for Signal, and eventually Beacon. They didn't know he'd fought far worse than teenagers with minimal control over their own superpowers.

Danny let out an involuntary shudder at the thought of his enemies back home. The only ghost they'd seen other than themselves since their arrival on Remnant a year ago was the ghost they'd learned was a "Faunus", a person with animal traits that were oppressed all over the world of Remnant. The idea made Danny angry at the thought of them being hated purely for something that made them different, making him think of his traitorous father, the man he'd grown up, admiring, then being embarrassed by, but had loved nonetheless that had promptly decided he should be strapped to an examination table and turned into nothing more than a glorified science experiment. He didn't know how his mom had reacted, but while being both smarter and more loving, he knew she was just as fanatic about ghosts as his dad, Jack was, and really wasn't holding out much hope for her caring.

Danny ruthlessly pushed those thoughts aside as he went back to working on his weapon, _Phantom's Tool_ (Don't blame him! He inherited his naming capabilities from his Dad!) a glove that went on his right hand. The weapon doubled as both a glove that electrified itself when being used to melee opponents, but if he flicked his little finger downwards, it fired a beam of concentrated Dust at his enemy. It also allowed him to channel his ghost powers through it, allowing Danny to covertly use powers like his Ghost Ray. He might have been able to get away with using some of his powers under the guise of it being his "semblance" but he wasn't about to go ghost in front of his classmates on a whim. He used it much like how Yang's semblance changed her appearance when she quite literally would catch on fire. When his aura dropped below 40% in a fight in his human form, in a real fight, he'd transform into Danny Phantom and try to finish the fight in that form, using it's extra power to win the fight, Yang had aptly named it, "Ghost Boy".

* * *

Dani, however was doing far better than Danny overall. Her teachers hailed her as a combat prodigy, and she was very quickly catching up on the History of Remnant as well. Her desire to travel the world had tempered her love of such things back on Earth, so she was very much enjoying being able to learn about this odd, monster infected planet she was on, and also be able to kick some butt while she was at it. She was glad of Taiyang's offer now, as this Huntsman stuff seemed straight up her alley, seeing the world, traveling, and kicking serious butt. She was more than happy here, and now only had to name the weapon that Ruby had so ruthlessly forced her into making.

Dani looked at the weapon and frowned at it, trying to come up with a name for it. It was a grey and black Assault Rifle with a bullpup magazine and an ACOG sight with an option between burst and full auto, that would transform into a mace with a spiked head with a press of a button, along with a mechanism to move the weapon's innards aside when Dani wanted to use more of her Ghost powers. She thought for a few minutes, trying to come up with a name, settling on _Ebony_. Sure, it wasn't as flashy a name as _Crescent Rose,_ but she never really had to name something before.

Ruby had named her Scythe pretty much immediately after she finished designing it, and immediately got to work on forging the over complicated thing, it was a beautiful, and deadly weapon that, Dani was forced to admit, was pretty cool. It could go from a large scythe with the sniper mainly being used to gain speed and force through the recoil, down to a more manageable size for mid ranged sniping, and could be folded back out to the scythe to anchor the blade into the ground, allowing for higher accuracy from the High Caliber Sniper Rifle. She had lovingly named it _Crescent Rose._

* * *

Danny dodged to the right to avoid the shots fired from Yang's weapon, _Ember Celica,_ it had taken Yang months to get her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets tuned to her specifications, but once she had, she was almost unstoppable with them, and while Ruby's scythe was still being fine tuned by the little Reaper herself, she'd chosen Danny as a sparring partner, much to the Ghost boy's dismay.

Yang's weapon was far simpler, yet at the same time, far deadlier than her sister's scythe. It wasn't as accurate, nor was it as huge, but they were extremely powerful in the right hands, or in Yang's case, fists. The Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets acted as a pair of bracers that could block attacks, and with every punch, fire a shotgun blast that was accurate up to mid range. The standard rounds weren't so bad to Danny, but he found out the hard way that Dust rounds did in fact hurt him, even in his ghost form, not as much as the anti-ghost weapons back home did, but they still hurt nonetheless. He had to be far more careful when Yang decided to load her explosive rounds for that very reason.

Danny quickly went invisible and tried to sneak around Yang, hoping she didn't detect his aura as he did so, he crouched low and walked slowly around her, getting used to using some of his ghost powers in his human form, as he had decided not long after he had started Signal that he was going to use his ghost form as his trump card when fighting Grimm or criminals, making it appear to be the end form of his semblance, much like how Yang caught on fire and her eyes turned red, boosting her power with the damage she'd taken up to that point.

Yang however, was rather observant despite her carefree attitude, in a spar like this, Yang was able to sense the aura of her opponent, and so she immediately whipped around and launched a ball of fire directly where she spotted the grass part, and where she felt Danny's aura.

Danny immediately dived backwards, not wanting to be singed by the fireballs again, and took the offensive, not wanting to give Yang the advantage, he raised his gloved hand, and fired an Ghost Ray at the girl, who ducked and fired a fireball in retaliation. Danny sighed in exasperation as he dodged and fired an Ice Beam as he ducked and weaved around Yang's multiple fireballs, quickly turning their fight into a demented game of Frogger.

Danny quickly ducked into melee range and began to fist fight with Yang, barely able to keep up with the punches regardless of his Superhuman abilities, he remedied this by going intangible for half a second and stepping through Yang before firing an Ghost Ray against her back, sending her sprawling out on the ground and allowing Danny to get some space between him and the Brawler.

Yang got up from the ground barely a second after she fell and noticed Danny using range to his advantage, using his speed to get out of _Ember Celica's_ effective range, and allowing him to fire at her with impunity. However, Danny did notice something that smelled of impending doom.

Yang's eyes were red, and her hair was smoldering.

Danny gulped as he began trying to dodge and weave around the enraged Yang's fireballs and semblance enhanced punches, it proved a lot harder than it was before due to her using the energy from Danny's hits against him. He noticed a slight green glow around her weapons, indicative of ectoplasm, and gulped audibly as it smashed into his face sending him flying into the fence that guarded the yard from the forest beyond.

Danny sat up and rubbed the back of his head in pain as he heard his scroll beeping, telling him his aura had went into the red. He sighed as he stood up and watched the fire in Yang's hair die down and her eyes return to their natural lilac as she panted through a shit eating grin.

"Gotta try harder than that ghost boy!" Yang taunted through her deep breathes, smiling like a loon all the while, Danny frowned in response.

"Yeah well, if I don't go Ghost I lose a lot of my power, of course, doing it that way means I could theoretically beat just about anyone at Signal without trying" Danny said as he cracked his back and felt his aura heal him as the two headed back to the house, holding each other up as support. "Besides, I almost had you that time. I'm almost to my goal of beating you in human form before we leave Signal!" Danny said triumphantly as he sat down at the table and laid his head on it in exhaustion. "Dani is far easier to fight" he sighed as he felt his back whine in response to his abuse of it.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses Danny, if you wanna beat me before we leave Signal, you better hurry up! Only one month left!" Yang teased as she gulped down the contents of a water bottle before she headed towards the stairs, "If you need me I'll be in the shower" she said with a wink, causing Danny to both groan and blush as Yang went upstairs laughing uproariously at his embarrassment.

* * *

Dani laughed uproariously as she beat the student she'd been assigned to spar with for the day, some guy named Silver or something, as she quickly allowed her weapon to fold into travel form and attach it to the back of her uniform. She'd been nearly undefeated in her two years at Signal, only really losing to Ruby, who had known her since she'd gotten here on Remnant and had quickly learned her fighting style and how to counter it, except when Dani went ghost.

That was something her and Danny had learned rather quickly in their time here. If they fought in human form, then the two of them could fight on the same levels as a Huntsman or Huntress in training at their age, if not a little better due to their control, but if they went ghost, then they could crush almost any competition that the two had seen. The Grimm they'd seen so far weren't to hard, simply using the weapons they'd forged worked there, and their fellow trainees weren't to bad either, but the two of them had sneaked out on occasion, fighting more dangerous Grimm than usual in their Ghost Forms, allowing them to more easily see how their powers compared to Huntsmen and Huntresses.

That wasn't to say Danny and Dani didn't spar together, they did. They sparred with each other in the privacy of their benefactor's backyard quite often, going ghost and going pretty much all out against each other, to see who the better fighter was, which usually ended up being a tie, only to have it broken next session, before it was tied back up in their next spar. It was rather amusing for Ruby and Yang to listen to them argue on who was the better fighter, even if it was rather obvious that they were tied in terms of ability.

The two of them had improved rather well over the last two years as well, having an unlocked aura had increased their power reserves in both of their forms, allowing them to actually fight reliably with their powers in their human form. Danny had been able to pull off the Ghostly Wail without getting wiped out almost immediately after it's use, and Dani had been able to replicate it as well.

Having their Auras unlocked had allowed them to gain an actual semblance, which to them simply added to their array of powers, even though Danny's was already in his repertoire of abilities. Danny could control ice, in both natural and Dust form, which made his cryokinetic powers that much more accurate and useful. While Dani's was the counterpart, Pyrokinesis, allowing her to control fire. She had quickly learned how to use this power, and was devastatingly good with it if she had the room to use it to it's full potential. The problem was, when it came to a spar in Signal Academy's combat arena, there wasn't a whole lot of room to go all out in.

"Very good as always, Miss Phantom" the teacher called out as her opponent limped back towards the stands. "Keep up the good work, and you might find yourself moved ahead a year or two" she said with a smile, causing Dani to blush slightly from the praise and Ruby to emit an " _eep_ " of despair at the thought of not having her "second sister" with her in her own year.

Dani smiled at Ruby's reaction as she sat down in her accustomed seat next to her, "It'll be fine, if one of us gets moved ahead, the other will no doubt follow Rube" she said confidently as she turned her attention back towards the arena as another fight started.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

 **A/N Okay guys! I did NOT forget about this story! It just took me a while to realize just how effing _HARD_ it is to make a story like this and have Danny and Dani not be horribly OP. I hope I did manage to explain it satisfactorily, If Danny or Dani have to "Go Ghost" in front of anyone other than Ruby or Yang, that will have to be their excuse, as I don't think the whole "I'm half ghost" expression would go over very well with certain people *cough* Ironwood, and Weiss *cough*. The only reason I made Taiyang, Ruby, Yang, and yes, Qrow will know as well, the truth is because at that point they had literally no choice. Danny or Dani would have come up with a lie if they had a choice. **

**ALSO! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT SAM AND TUCKER SHOULD APPEAR I'LL LEAVE IT UP UNTIL NOVEMBER 25, 2015. THIS IS IN CAPS SO YOU KNOW IT'S IMPORTANT.**

 **I'll now return to finishing Chapter 4 of Ruby Potter. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
